The present invention relates to a modular planting system for roof applications, and in particular to a modular planting system that includes a plurality of planter modules each including a planter and a biodegradable collar member extending upwardly from an uppermost portion of the planter, thereby allowing plant matter to extend above the upper edge of the associated planter and the biodegradable collar to degrade once the planter module is placed adjacent to a plurality of other planter modules, thereby creating a green-roof system.
Green-roof systems are used in a wide variety of applications, including commercial and residential buildings. The positive thermal properties of the systems result in significant cost savings with respect to cooling of the associated buildings and structures. Further, the systems dramatically reduce the amount of water runoff caused by rainfall, which is particularly critical in urban areas. The systems typically include a soil or aggregate matter supporting plants therein, and barrier layers for protecting the underlying roof and for providing the necessary water barriers and drainage for the associated plants. These methods may include the application of seed-including soils to the selected roof area. However, this method typically requires a significant amount of time until the plants provide adequate coverage. Other methods that have been employed include the use of modular systems, thereby reducing the grow-time required in order to provide adequate coverage by allowing plants to at least partially mature prior to being utilized within a green roof system. However, these systems employ normal planter boxes wherein the plant matter rests below an uppermost edge of the associated planter or container. Such methods, while a vast improvement over previous methods, typically result in several months to years of grow time while the individual sections grow and subsequently fuse together to provide adequate roof coverage.
A planted roof system is desired that provides adequate roof coverage quickly and economically, while simultaneously being easy to install at a relative low cost.